


Niech milczą fortepiany

by thunder_kitkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aristocracy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Drama, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_kitkat/pseuds/thunder_kitkat
Summary: Narcyza umiera przy porodzie, Lucjusz nie potrafi poradzić sobie z jej stratą.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Niech milczą fortepiany

Narcyza nie żyła, a Lucjusz nie umiał się z tym pogodzić. Codziennie wstając rano widział jej kosmetyki rozstawione na toaletce i gotową do założenia sukienkę wisząca na wieszaku. Jej poduszka nadal pachniała zapachem jej perfum i kremu do rąk, w całym dworze wszędzie natykał się na jej rzeczy, pozostawione tak, jakby zaraz miała je zabrać. W stajni stał jej koń, w siodlarni było jej siodło i szpicruta. Lucjusz na każdym kroku napotykał coś, co przypominało mu o niej. Nie był w stanie przejść się po ogrodzie różanym - to było jej ukochane miejsce. W szafie leżał prezent na jej dwudzieste piąte urodziny, Lucjusz nie miał odwagi nawet na niego spojrzeć. Za miesiąc mieli obchodzić piątą rocznicę ślubu, dopiero co urodziło im się dziecko, a Narcyzy nagle nie było i nigdy już nie będzie. Lucjusz nie wiedział nawet jak się czuł, jego emocje wahały się od skrajnej wściekłości do beznadziejnej rozpaczy, wspominał obsesyjnie każda chwilę spędzona z Narcyzą, jakby się bał się ktoś odbierze mu wspomnienia. Całymi nocami leżał do świtu nie mogąc zasnąć, wspominając jej dotyk i opadające na jego pierś włosy.

Snuł się po domu rozpamiętując swoje szczęśliwe życie, które tak brutalnie zostało mu odebrane. Nie chciał widywać przyjaciół, nie odpisywał na listy, dzieckiem zajmowała się piastunka. Minister magii osobiście wysłała go na urlop, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się że jego żona nie żyje, a Fawley wziął na siebie cały ciężar prowadzenia majątku. Przypadkowo spotykani na ulicy ludzie składali mu kondolencje, przyjaciele Narcyzy z Francji przesyłali wyrazy współczucia, rodzina nie chciała zostawić go w spokoju. Lucjusz ledwo radził sobie że swoim bólem i cierpieniem, czuł jakby coś rozrywało go od środka. Nie mógł spać, nie jadł, czuł dojmującą pustkę, której nie dane będzie mu zapełnić. 

Stojąc przed nagrobkiem z białego marmuru -który wybrała dla Narcyzy Bella - Lucjusz czuł narastającą rozpacz. Rosło w nim poczucie żalu i niesprawiedliwości, nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat jego to spotkało, dlaczego odebrano mu kogoś, kto był dla niego wszystkim. Nienawidził całego świata, chciał żeby wszystko się skończyło, przestało istnieć. Nienawidził ludzi którzy pytali go jak się czuje i jak sobie radzi, z trudem powstrzymywał chęć wykrzyczenia im że w ogóle sobie nie radzi i nie wie czy kiedykolwiek sobie poradzi, czy będzie potrafił nauczyć się żyć z bólem i cierpieniem jaki czuł po śmierci Narcyzy.

Pogrzeb zorganizowała Bella, bo on nie był w stanie się tym zająć. Kwiaty, ubranie do trumny, potrawy na stypę - kiedy tylko ktoś go o to pytał Lucjusz zaciskał zęby i z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Drżącym głosem przepraszał i wychodził z salonu, w swojej sypialni wył w poduszkę z rozpaczy i bezsilności. Nie rozumiał, jak ktoś mógł w ogóle myśleć o czymś takim kiedy on przeżywał osobistą tragedię, te przyziemne sprawy wydawały mu się obrazą dla pamięci jego żony. 

Podczas pogrzebu ledwo trzymał się na nogach, nie wiedział jak udało mu się wytrzymać ceremonię, nie wiedział jakim cudem doszedł do domu i spędził z rodziną prawie dwie godziny na wymienianiu nic nie znaczących uwag podczas stypy. Nie wiedział jak udało mu się przyjąć wszystkie kondolencje od przyjaciół.

\- Ojcze, czy mógłbyś proszę zabrać Dracona na kilka dni? - Spytał Lucjusz kiedy wszyscy już wyszli - Przez jakis czas muszę być sam.

\- Dobrze, synu - odparł Abraxas patrząc na niego z troską - Może być na tydzień?

\- Tak, dziękuję. 

Kiedy jego ojciec wyszedł Lucjusz został sam we Dworze, Fawleyowi dał tygodniowy urlop, nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek z nim był. Nigdy nie czuł się tak straszliwie samotny jak w tej chwili. Patrząc na wiszący nad kominkiem portret Narcyzy w sukni koloru byczej krwi, tej którą nosiła kiedy się poznali, w pełni dotarło do niego że już nigdy z nią nie porozmawia. Nigdy nie zobaczy jak rozpuszcza swoje długie, jasne włosy. Już nigdy nie weźmie jej za rękę, nigdy nie będzie czuł obok siebie ciepła jej ciała. Już nigdy Narcyza nie oprze głowy na jego piersi, nie pogłaszcze go po policzku, nigdy już Lucjusz nie usłyszy jej dźwięcznego śmiechu. Jego syn nigdy nie pozna swojej matki. Lucjusz usiadł ciężko w fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach by po chwili zacząć pić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nic nie ukoi jego bólu i cierpienia, ale nie dbał o to. Był sam, miał do tego prawo. Za tydzień, kiedy odbierze od Abraxasa swoje dziecko wszystko będzie inaczej.

* 

Lucjusz siedział przy stole w londyńskim domu swego ojca pijąc herbatę. Abraxas nie mógł znieść jego widoku, od śmierci Narcyzy Lucjusz nie założył innego koloru niż czarny. Bywał tylko tam gdzie absolutnie musiał być, bardzo rzadko spotykał się z przyjaciółmi. Nie grał już na fortepianie, konno jeździł tylko z synem. Swój czas dzielił na wychowanie dziecka i pracę. Draco był już dorosły, w tym tygodniu odbierał dyplom uzdrowiciela. Abraxas nie mógł patrzeć na cierpienie swojego jedynego syna.

\- Lucjuszu, powinieneś się ożenić drugi raz - Abraxas spojrzał na niego uważnie - Minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat, naprawdę będzie ci łatwiej...

\- Nie.

\- Przecież to normalna kolej rzeczy, nikt cię nie oskarży o to, że o niej zapomniałeś...

\- Nigdy o niej nie zapomnę, ojcze - powiedział Lucjusz zimno - Nie wpuszczę do swojego domu innej kobiety.

\- Synu posłuchaj mnie - Abraxas spojrzał na niego uważnie - Zasługujesz na to, żeby znowu być szczęśliwym...

\- Byłem już szczęśliwy, ojcze, z nią - odparł Lucjusz chłodno - Widocznie to był mój przydział szczęścia na całe życie. Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo ją kochałem. Ja nadal ją kocham. Nie zapomniałem.

\- Ależ synu, ja nie mogę patrzeć jak się męczysz...

\- Ojcze, dość - Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała stal - Przestań.

\- Synu, daj sobie pomóc - Abraxas nie zamierzał odpuszczać - Ty jesteś jeszcze młody, masz dopiero czterdzieści sześć lat, Draco niedługo się ożeni, wyprowadzi się z domu, zostaniesz zupełnie sam...

\- Jestem sam, ojcze. Jestem sam, odkąd ona odeszła. Od kiedy jej nie ma nie przespałem dobrze ani jednej nocy. Nie potrafię się cieszyć, nie umiem się śmiać. Ona była dla mnie wszystkim, całym moim życiem. - Lucjusz popatrzył na niego a w jego oczach był dojmujący smutek - Nikt jej nie zastąpi, nikt nie sprawi, że przestanę być samotny. Nauczyłem się żyć z tym bólem, wychowałem dziecko najlepiej jak potrafiłem, popełniłem wiele błędów - to prawda - ale każdy dzień bez niej jest dla mnie cierpieniem. 

Abraxas nie odzywał się, nie znajdował żadnych słów ktore byłyby odpowiednie. Poczuł się jak idiota, jak namolny dzieciak który nie potrafi zrozumieć sytuacji drugiej osoby. Lucjusz pierwszy raz tak otwarcie z nim rozmawiał, nigdy wcześniej nie mówił o swoich uczuciach.

\- Życie bez niej jest dla mnie udręką - powiedział Lucjusz po chwili - Gdyby nie Draco już dawno bym ze sobą skończył.

\- Ona by tego nie chciała, synu - powiedział Abraxas cicho, przerażony tym co usłyszał - Ona chciałaby, żebyś żył.

\- Nie bój się, ojcze, nie zabiję się - powiedział Lucjusz dolewając sobie herbaty - Mam syna który mnie potrzebuje, chcę zobaczyć jak bierze ślub, chcę poznać jego dzieci. Ale nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie, żebym ożenił się drugi raz. To byłaby nasza ostatnia rozmowa.

* 

Lucjusz jak codzień w lecie siedzial przy stole i jadł ze swoim synem śniadanie. Dla nich obydwu wspólne posiłki były bardzo ważne, nigdy żadnego nie opuścili. Fawley był na urlopie, byli sami.

\- Łokcie ze stołu, Draconie - rzucił machinalnie pan Malfoy zerkając na syna znad gazety - Naprawdę, to jest przesada, masz prawie dwadzieścia lat, to powinno być dla ciebie automatyczne...

\- Tato, odbieram dzisiaj dyplom uzdrowiciela - Draco przerwał mu, posłusznie poprawiając ułożenie rąk - Przyjdziesz?

\- Oczywiście, że przyjdę, dziadek też będzie. - Lucjusz obserwował jak jego syn bierze sobie z patery bułeczkę z czekoladą i dolewa mleka do herbaty; robił to takim samym ruchem jak Narcyza; ona też lubiła pain au chocolat i piła earl greya z mlekiem. Draco pod wieloma względami był do niej bardzo podobny, odziedziczył zdolności do eliksirów i uzdrowicielstwa, jego charakter pisma bardzo przypominał pismo Narcyzy. Tak samo jak ona nie lubił nudy i marazmu, był w ciągłym ruchu, nie znosił bezczynności. - Matka byłaby z ciebie bardzo dumna, synu.

\- Tato, chciałbym cię o coś spytać.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy ty bardzo kochałeś mamę?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, nigdy nie rozmawiali o jego uczuciach do Narcyzy, dla pana Malfoya to było zbyt bolesne. Opowiadał Draconowi o matce, opowiadał mu o ich wspólnym życiu podkreślając jak bardzo byli szczęśliwi ale nigdy nie powiedział mu wprost o swojej miłości do niej.

\- Kochałem ją nad życie, synu - powiedział po chwili - Nadal ją kocham.

\- To dlatego nie ożeniłeś się drugi raz?

Lucjusz nie wiedział jak mu powiedzieć, że już sama myśl o życiu z inną kobietą była dla niego obrzydliwa.

\- Nie chciałem być z nikim poza nią - rzekł po chwili wahania - Nigdy z nikim nie chciałem być dopóki jej nie poznałem. A kiedy odeszła... Kiedy odeszła zostałem sam bo nie umiałbym żyć z nikim innym.

\- Tęsknisz za nią?

\- Nie ma dnia, żebym o niej nie myślał.

\- Ojcze ja... - Draco zająknął się - Czy ty jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Za co miałbym być na ciebie zły?

\- Ona umarła przeze mnie - Draco nie patrzył na niego - To wszystko moja wina...

\- Co ty wygadujesz? - Lucjusz przerwał mu ostro - To niczyja wina, mama była chora, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo pragnęliśmy dziecka. 

Przypomniał sobie trzy poronienia Narcyzy, przypomniał sobie jak oboje wtedy cierpieli i poczuł że głos więźnie mu w gardle. Kiedy okazało się, że Cyzia była w czwartej ciąży oboje nie posiadali się z radości. Narcyzę zabił ciężki poród i gorączka połogowa, nikt nie mógł mieć na to wpływu.

\- Synu, spójrz na mnie - Lucjusz zajrzał mu w oczy - Mama cię bardzo kochała. Nie chciałaby, żebyś tak myślał.

Draco popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się krzywo, pan Malfoy nie miał pojęcia że jego syn obwiniał się przez tyle lat o śmierć matki. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak, wszystko co przychodziło mu do głowy było trywialne i pospolite.

\- To nie twoja wina, nie moja - niczyja - powtórzył Lucjusz z naciskiem - Żaden z nas nie miał na to wpływu.

\- Chciałem poprosić Astorię o rękę - wypalił nagle Draco patrząc mu w oczy - Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko temu oczywiście.

\- Moje gratulacje, synu - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego i uściskał go serdecznie, zrozumiał że Draco nie chciał dłużej rozmawiać o Narcyzie

\- Daj jej rodowy pierścionek zaręczynowy. Przyniosę ci go później.

\- Dziękuję, tato - Draco dopił herbatę - Muszę już iść, bo się spóźnię.

Patrząc za oddalającym się synem Lucjusz pierwszy raz od dwudziestu lat poczuł się dobrze.


End file.
